The manhole
by cranesilk155
Summary: Hayate finally confesses his feelings to Himeno. This is my first pretear fanfic so please review.


Rays of sun sneaking upon Himeno's room and the soft tickle of the morning breeze on her face woke her up. She let out a cute little yawn on her face and stood before the pink tulips on her windows. "Good morning mom", she said with a smile.

She stood on her balcony and stared at the beautiful scenery before her. She looked down and saw a fine blue haired man with his well built muscles and wearing a simple long sleeved dress matched with loose pants and a coat. She smiled and stared at the man of her dreams.

After her daily habit of staring at Hayate while he works with her father she brushed her teeth, slipped on her uniform, grabbed her bag and went downstairs to eat breakfast.

"Oh, I'm on a rush again! Because of that stupid Hayate. He always makes me late! He made me stare at him again!".

"Himeno, you're late for breakfast again, that's third for this week. Why are you always like that?", Natsue said.

'_Because of that stupid jerk…_' her mind testified.

"Himeno? Is something wrong? Why do you keep on staring at your food?", Natsue said after noticing her daughter's wierd actions.

"Oh, sorry", she laughs hard and started to obble up all her food.

"Bye mom, dad", and she started to run down to her school.

She always loved running towards her school and feeling the breeze of the wind run through her. She always thought of her Wind Knight chasing her. She looks up at the peaceful birds flying in the sky and the swaying of the trees until….

THUD!….

For the third time again this week, she fell through that open manhole on the Awayuki City.

"Oh, creep. That stupid Hayate again on mind! My God! For the third time I fell on this manhole because of that jerk that's always peeping on my head! I can't go to school with these mess on my body…" Himeno cried.

"Somebody get me outta here!", she shouted impatiently.

"Tulip-head why are you hanging out in such a smelly place?", Hayate said with a silly grin on his face.

"Oh", she turned crimson red when Hayate saw her foolishness but she managed so far.

"Then get me out off here you creep!", she cried.

Hayate flew down to the smelly manhole and held Himeno on her waist. She feel comfortable with his strong hands on her waist.

"You better get off me because you really stink. Oh, what about your classes? I think they have started already thirty minutes ago.", Hayate said with a silly tone on his voice.

"OH! My classes! Get off me you jerk before I kick your stupid ass!", Himeno said with a pout because of Hayate's criticism.

"You can't go now to your classes because you're such a mess." He tried not to laugh when he saw Himeno's eyes are ready to shed with tears. He tried to get near her but he is afraid he might be shouted again by Himeno.

'_Oh, what have I done? She must be boiling with anger right now. C'mon Hayate think of something…',_ he said to himself.

Then finally he let his body act…

"Oh c'mon tulip-head just get back home and get yourself a nice bath and get dressed because I got something special to you.", Hayate said.

"Really? Then let's get going!", she grabbed his arm and embraced it. She could smell his perfume he used earlier this morning. She grabbed his hand and she twined their fingers. Hayate felt himself turning as hot as the warm sun. He just let her innocence flow and he felt comfortable for a while.

When they got to the Awayuki mansion, she immediately turn the shower on and get on a new dress. 'Oh God, thanks to that stupid manhole I wasn't able to get to school and spend time with Hayate. I hope he'll do something…', she was daydreaming again.

"Are you not done yet?", Hayate called from outside of her balcony.

"I'm done!" she said cheerfully while she peeped down on her balcony.

'Wow', a word that came from Hayate's mind when he saw this beautiful lady.

She wore a simple blouse with little blue roses as design and fitting jeans that suited her perfect legs.

She went down with a smiling face and turned on to Hayate.

"Aren't we going?" , she blushed a little when she saw him looking at her carefully.

"Oh, sorry. You look pretty good today." , he said frankly.

They walked down and went to the city. They haven't talked for a while 'coz both of them got conscious of each other. Then finally, Himeno broke off the silence between them.

"Hayate, uhmm… why did you mind being with me today? Am I boring to be with? You haven't talked all these times..."

"Oh no, you're getting the wrong idea. I am just thinking of something. And for your information, you are not boring." he said. '_And I always want to be with you all the time_' his mind added.

They got inside a movie house and watched a comedy film. Hayate almost fell asleep. Thanks to Himeno's hard laugh he was not able to fall from his seat.

They had a pretty good time with each other the whole day. They went in a carnival with sharing quick glances to each other to know if one of them is looking. They blush every time they caught each other looking.

They got pretty tired the whole day so they decided to go to the beach and stayed there for a while.

And finally, Hayate decided to tell Himeno what he really feels. He had finally got the guts. He does not worry anymore even if she doesn't return his feelings. At he could stop his feelings from bursting inside.

"Uhmm… Himeno…. I… I… just wanna tell you something", Hayate said while looking down.

'_Oh, finally, he'll gonna do it'._

He leaned before her and told her "Himeno, since then you became the Pretear, I am always here beside you and looking after you even when you are sleeping, watching you when you are at school… I just want to say that…. You know what I mean…". He can't continue his words because he felt her soft lips touch against his. He bent happily as he returned her kiss. They rolled over the sand and the broke apart for air. They kissed again more passionately than the first. They pulled apart with smile on their faces.

"Himeno, I love you and I always will", he finally said those words she longed to hear.

"And I love you too my Wind Knight and I always will", she finally said the words he longed to hear too.

THE END


End file.
